Simply Complicated
by B-toot
Summary: Ying Fa and Xiao Lang are lovers from the past and are reincarnated in present times as Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li. Full summary inside...
1. Chapter One: The Painstaking Past

Disclaimer: I do not own card captor Sakura, although I would love to…

Author's Notes: I wrote the story in my point of view, so try not to be confused whenever there are phrases in between two dashes (-) that are separate topics, but are related to the story.

Summary: Ying Fa and Xiao Lang were lovers from the past living in the era when almost everyone danced ballet in France. Ying Fa perished in a fire and Xiao Lang committed suicide upon hearing her death. They were reincarnated as Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li. Could they still dance like they used to?

Prologue 

_**Chapter One: The Painstaking Past**_

You have probably heard of the saying that when lovers did not get their happy ending, they will be either reincarnated or reborn and finish what they have started that they weren't able to end. Our story of a case like this begins in the next paragraph… 

A fateful evening, Ying Fa waited for Xiao Lang in her raven colored tutu with matching ballet shoes. She waited in the nearby swan fountain in the park, where they had promised to meet.

She turned her head to the other direction as her auburn shoulder length hair swayed the same direction. Her emerald eyes lit up with happiness along with her face when she saw that the person heading her direction was of course, Xiao Lang.

He apologized for being tardy and Ying Fa forgave him wholeheartedly with a smile on her face. Not soon enough, the pair began to dance. As you know, describing the dance would be just be boring to you, unless you are able to watch ballet, it is vary entertaining. On with the story…

After dancing, they sat on the fountain's bench and enjoyed each other's company even if not one of them started a conversation until Ying Fa asked something.

"Why were you late?" she asked out of pure curiosity.

"Well, you see, mother made me stay after dinner. I didn't tell her that I was supposed to meet you, because she will just be worried." Replied Xiao Lang.

"Why did she make you stay?"

"Because the elders needed to talk to me about my inheritance."

"Oh."

Silence.

"Ying Fa, you know that I love you right?" Xiao Lang suddenly asked out of the blue.

"Of course, and you know that I love you too, why do you ask?"

Xiao Lang stayed silent for a moment and then spoke up. "Ying Fa, I want you to have this," and with that, he reached over to a surprised Ying Fa and placed a locket in a shape of a raven, around Ying Fa's neck. The locket contained no picture by the way.

"It suits you." Xiao Lang complimented as Ying Fa smiled.

"Thank you very much. I have something for you as well." Ying Fa said as she moved closer to Xiao Lang and gave him a kiss.

Xiao Lang smiled and said "Oh wow! _That _surprised me!" in a sarcastic way.

"Well _at least _I gave you something in return!"

"I was just kidding! Thanks Ying Fa!"

"Your welcome!" Ying Fa proudly said.

With that, they said their goodbyes and goodnights to each other and both of them went back to their respective homes as it was already a late hour.

Ying Fa went back to their family's mansion and her eyes widened upon seeing her home in a burning furnace. Without thinking – she doesn't do that a lot does she? – she ran inside in hopes of finding her family and hoping to get them out; that is if they were still alive. Dawn came and Ying Fa failed to save her family's lives, including her own.

Xiao Lang grieved upon hearing her death. A week after the terrible accident, their bodies were buried. After the funeral, Xiao Lang went to a cliff still thinking that his life was a useless without Ying Fa, and that was his last thought as he jumped off the cliff and died.

Days after Ying Fa and Xiao Lang's death, a local farmer went to Ying Fa's and her family's house and found a raven shaped locket, he thought that it would be a great gift to her daughter and brought it with him. The farmer's last5 name was _Amamiya _by the way.

Author's Notes: Yes, it is very tragic, but I assure you that tragedy is not the story's genre. Thanks to those who reviewed, it is highly appreciated.


	2. Chapter Two: Faint Familiarizations

_**Chapter Two: Faint Familiarizations **_

_Present time, France –_

Syaoran sat in his desk by the window in the end of the classroom, wondering about his dream last night about a fountain and a girl's silhouette.

'Who could that be?'

Just then, he turned his attention to the teacher, and was surprised to see an unfamiliar face standing before the whole class.

'Who could that be' Syaoran thought again, this time referring to the girl that was to be introduced.

"Class, this is Sakura Kinomoto from England, please _do_ make her welcome this year." the teacher announced as Sakura smiled to the class. As she was observing the class, a boy with amber eyes got her attention – you are a total dweeb if you don't know who this is. 'Amber eyes' are _so_ typical – she immediately turned away however Syaoran still held his gaze at Sakura.

"Miss Kinomoto, you can take any seat of your choice" the teacher said as she turned back to writing on the blackboard.

There were three vacant seats and one of those seats was the one in front of Syaoran.

"Whoa!" Sakura cried out in surprise as her feet seemed to have a mind of it's own as she began walking towards the seat in front of Syaoran.

"Miss Kinomoto! There is no need to be loud in choosing a seat, we all understand that you are new here but please do abide by the rules, and one of those rules are being silent in the class" the teacher lecture Sakura.

"B-But madam, I can't control my feet!" as Sakura tried to move away the direction her feet we\as taking her, which was over Syaoran's desk.

'Yeah, and when I'm not at school, I'm a unicorn!' Syaoran thought sarcastically.

"Miss Kinomoto! As it is your first day, I will give you a chance to sit down _immediately _and _not_ get detention!" said the teacher as she now was fuming at Sakura.

As Sakura – I mean – Sakura's feet reached Syaoran's desk and Sakura – I mean – her feet came to a sudden halt. Half of the class was laughing and the others were giggling.

"Class, stop laughing! Miss Kinomoto! Sit down!" shouted the already pale teacher.

Syaoran thought of how weird the girl was to behave just to get attention. He was the only one not laughing or giggling, his trails of thoughts had been suddenly cut off when…

"Huh!" he exclaimed when he – I mean – _his body _was moving on it's own and stood very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very close to Sakura's.

"Mr. Li! What on earth are you doing!"

"I'm very sorry madam! But I cannot seem to be able to control my body anymore!"

"Yes and when I'm not working, I'm a unicorn!" the teacher said weakly in a sarcastic manner.

'Hey! That was _my_ sarcastic thought!' Syaoran thought to himself.

"What the-" Syaoran exclaimed as his body kneeled before Sakura, took her left hand and kissed the beck of it.

Sakura's eyes widened and the class and the teacher remained silent. The teacher, unable to control the situation, thought, 'Fleur Florence, fifty two years old, teacher at Hostile High school was unable to believe her eyes and her _new_ and old student's behavior, she decided to faint…' and the teacher, known as Ms. Florence really _did_ faint after her quick thought.

The class let her be realizing she did this often and fixed their attentions back to Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura, being new, was about to help her teacher when a voice was heard in both Sakura and Syaoran's head.

'Look out the window' the polyphonic voice said.

Author's Notes: I hope you liked it. Review's please!


	3. Chapter Three: The Bewildering Beginning

Author's Notes: Thank You so much for those who reviewed, it is highly appreciated, and sorry if it takes me so long to upload a story.

_**Chapter Three: The Bewildering Beginning **_

Sakura and Syaoran both jolted up and without second thoughts, looked at th window beside their desks. They saw their own reflections only, their reflections wore different clothes, clothes that looked like the ones from…the past.

Sakura's 'reflection' wore a sort of black tube top, or at least, that's what she thought she saw. Both of them couldn't see the lower parts since the window isn't a full length one.

Syaoran's 'reflection' wore something white that was loose and long sleeved – but it doesn't look baggy or lousy – it looked like something a prince would wear.

Sakura's 'reflection' looked at Syaoran and said "Xiao Lang." And Syaoran's 'reflection' did the same only it said "Ying Fa" and looked at Sakura.

If you are wondering about the reactions from the class then don't wonder anymore. They couldn't hear or see what Sakura and Syaoran could so they went out when the bell for lunch was heard, Ms. Florence, the teacher, however, was still lying on the cold, solid, hard floor. Poor Ms. Florence.

After Ying Fa and Xiao Lang stared at Sakura and Syaoran for quite a while, they suddenly vanished, leaving Sakura and Syaoran's _real _reflections facing them.

" _What_ just happened!" they both said in unison.

_Cafeteria –_

"Okay, let's try to remember what just happened to us in the classroom." Sakura stated.

"Sure, first, our bodies started moving on their own." Syaoran said while chewing his sandwich – yes, they are eating lunch together- "and then we hear strange voices in our heads."

"And I'm guessing nobody heard it besides us." Sakura said.

"Then, our reflections started calling us Ying Fa and Xiao Lang." Syaoran said.

"By the way, what's your name?" Sakura asked.

"Oh dear, where are my manners? I am Syaoran Li, nice to meet you Miss kinomoto."

"Oh puh-lease, I strongly dislike formalities, please call me Sakura instead. Nice to meet you too."

"The pleasure's all mine. By the way, did you notice that our reflections wore something…_different_?"

"Yes, and I noticed my reflection's locket too." Sakura said.

"What about the locket?"

"It was the same as mine's."

"So? They were reflections anyway?"

"_So_, if you haven't noticed, everything changed except the locket on my reflection, I'm also wearing a bracelet, but why didn't _that_ appear in my reflection?" Sakura said.

"Oh, I see."

_BBBRRRIIINNNGGG!_

"Classes are about to start, we should get going." Syaoran suggested.

"Okay, what class do you have next?" Sakura asked.

"I have English, what about you?"

"Great I have the same class as well! May I go with you? I still don't know my way around." Sakura said.

"Sure no problem! I wouldn't be a gentleman if I didn't escort you would I?"

Sakura giggled and Syaoran smiled at this.

_During Classes –_

Syaoran was looking out the window once again as he got bored, he caught sight of Sakura's real reflection and just looked at it – at Sakura – whatever!

'She's cute I might say.' Syaoran thought.

Sakura was eagerly listening until she suddenly heard a voice in her head saying' Ying Fa'.

"_What_!" Sakura accidentally exclaimed out loud.

"I _said_ that a lot of run-ons are found in sentences and that they can be also sentence fragments, Miss Kinomoto." The teacher said.

Sakura had just realized that she had said that out loud.

"Yes madam, I apologize for my rude behavior." Sakura said humbly in an embarrassed tone. The teacher just nodded and went on with the lecture.

As Sakura sat down, she looked at the window and saw Syaoran's real reflection staring at her with one raised eyebrow.

'What?' Sakura mouthed to Syaoran through the reflection and gave a silent roar. Syaoran tilted his seat backwards with fright and blinked three times with squinted eyebrows.

'Okay! Cute _but_ creepy.' Syaoran thought as Sakura looked away.

School ended, fortunately for Sakura and Syaoran, nothing happened after the English class incident.

'To think that it is only my first day' Sakura sighed at the thought. 'Good thing Li isn't such a bad guy, in fact he's actually cuter than cute.'

After packing her bag, Sakura went home. Upon arriving, she noticed that Touya or her Father was not around. She immediately went to her room.

She looked at herself in the mirror, still in her uniform; she liked Hostile High's uniform. When she looked again, she was greeted by her 'reflection' earlier.

Sakura was too frightened and shocked to even move or speak.

"Hello dear." The 'reflection' said to her.

Author's Notes: Please do tell me what you think about it, so sorry for the late update.


	4. Chapter Four: Really Reincarnations?

Author's Notes: Thank you so much for those who reviewed! There are a handfuls of typographical error in the previous chapters. I'm too lazy to correct it, sorry, please blame it on my freakin' stupid computer.

Chapter Four: Really Reincarnations 

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! REFLECTION! MIRROR! DIFFERENT! DRESS! UNIFORM! ROOM! FATHER! TOUYA! HOME! NOT HOME! AHHHHHHH!" Sakura exclaimed at the top of her lungs.

"Sakura! Calm down!" the 'reflection' told her.

"AAAHHH! TALKING! GHOST! TALKING! YOU! SAKURA! MY NAME! HOW! TOUYA! HEEEELLLPPP! EAT ME! GHOST GOING TO EAT ME!"

"SAKURA! I WON'T EAT YOU, AND I BET YOU DON'T EVEN TASTE DELICIOUS AT ALL! SO _CALM DOWN_!" the 'reflection' was now fuming.

Sakura finally stopped and just stared at the 'reflection' on her mirror for quite a while.

"Well, don't just gawk at me like that! I know it's hard to take this all in right now, if I was in your place right now I'd be freaking out as well, but _you're _different! Sure it's normal to freak out at cases like this, but _you…_Oh I just don't know! Just say _something._" the 'reflection' said.

"So…you _are_ a ghost?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

"Well, umm…sort of-"

"WAAHH! GHOST! ROOM! ALONE! TALKING! EAT ME! GOING TO EAT ME! HELPP! HELP! RUN! GHOST BUSTERS! EXORSISTS! PHONE! 911! AHHH!" Sakura yelled, she was in the state of hysterics again – she's really terrified of ghosts am I right? – and started running around.

The 'reflection' sighed and thought 'She's going to attract the whole _neighborhood_.'

"AND I _REALLY _WILL IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!" warned the 'reflection'.

Sakura stopped and just mumbled scared words of fright while still staring at the 'reflection'. The 'reflection' sighed before she started talking.

"I bet you're ready for explanation now right?"

Sakura nodded, trembling.

"Okay then, my name is Ying Fa, I'm dead and of course, I came from the past. I was the one controlling your feet earlier so you could sit near that boy…umm…what was his name… Syaoran was it?"

Sakura just nodded as her fear now subsided.

"Yes, and you are a reincarnation of me, that's why we look identical. Oh… I see you also have the locket, may I ask where you got it?" Ying Fa asked.

"I got it from my mother before she passed away." Sakura replied.

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear that."

"No, don't be!" Sakura said smiling "Please continue." She added.

"Oh yes, now where was I? Ah! The reason that I wanted you to sit near that Syaoran is because _he_ is the reincarnation of Xiao Lang." Ying Fa said.

"Who is Xiao Lang?"

"He was my Fiancé."

_Li Residence – _

"I'm home!" Syaoran called out to nobody in particular.

Syaoran sighed as he really had no need to call out. He was lonely, all alone in his apartment, it was big and it was a shame that he was the only one living there.

He went to the kitchen to eat a chunk of chocolate bar and then went to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

When he looked at the mirror, he blinked thrice. When he realized that he was facing reality, he began chocking on his toothpaste – not that he ate it, it's just that the toothpaste happened to find it's way to Syaoran's throat. Hey! Don't mess with me! It's my story anyway – and managed to gargle it down.

The 'reflection' began chuckling. Syaoran glared at his 'reflection' and it immediately halted.

"Hi Syaoran." The 'reflection' said.

"You know my freakin' name!" Syaoran asked before adding, "How?"

"It's _because_ you're my reincarnation."

"Really! Cool! – I mean – _what_!"

"I _said_ you are my reincarnation."

"Yes, I _know_ what you just said. But by 'what', I meant 'what', ummm…meaning…_what_! What! What!" Syaoran said.

"Oh…_that_ 'what'. Let me explain. Earlier in your classroom, you could not control your body, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that was our doing. We decided that you and ummm… Sakura should be near each other."

"But why? Why sit near to Sakura and why me?"

"Because just as I said earlier, _you_ are my reincarnation while Sakura is Ying Fa's reincarnation."

"Who is Ying Fa, may I ask?"

" She was my Fiancé." The "reflection' said.

"Oh. So what's your name?"

"I'm Xiao Lang."

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Xiao lang replied.


End file.
